


Pretty silk dresses

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jonsa Drabble Fest 2018, Married Jonsa, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “Do you like it?” Sansa asked as she twirled in front of him with an infectious giggle and Jon can’t help but let his eyes drop to where the dress hugs the sweet curve of her arse. “It is what they wear in Essos.”





	Pretty silk dresses

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble prompt - Essos

“Sansa!”

Jon had never heard is voice reach such a high decibel before but seeing his wife dressed in a silk dress, the material so shear he can not only make out the shape of her breasts but the pink of her nipple as well had turned him into a gaping mess. It had no shoulders either, just held together but the flimsiest bit of material he has ever seen hanging around her neck. He could easily tear the thing in two. Instantly, the image flooded his brain, making him shift slightly as his cock twitched with interest.

“Do you like it?” Sansa asked as she twirled in front of him with an infectious giggle and Jon can’t help but let his eyes drop to where the dress hugs the sweet curve of her arse. “It is what they wear in Essos.”

“Is it?” Jon croaked.

He frowned at the sound and cleared his throat quickly, in case he said something inappropriate, something about the images swirling in his head at that moment. Despite them having a very satisfying physical relationship, one he is certain Sansa enjoyed as much as himself if her sweet moans and cries are anything to go by, he wasn't sure Sansa would really appreciate him ripping her pretty silk dress. Although, his filthy mind (a ironic thing since he is not a bastard after all!) seems to conjure up an image of how she would punish him for such a deed and it is so gloriously dirty he was lost in his thoughts for a few seconds before Sansa called his name softly and he realised he hadn't answered her.

“It is nice,” he conceded and Sansa’s lips curved into a mischievous smile. “Bit too cold for Westeros though.”

“Yes,” Sansa purred, sauntering up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. “But then, the idea is my husband will warm me up again.”

The groan that escaped him was pathetic, he knew, but somehow it didn’t matter when it made Sansa smile like that, confidence radiating off her in knowing the effect she has on him, how she can reduce him to a panting, begging mess in seconds.

“I’m cancelling the dinner tonight,” he commented gruffly, his fingers already tugging at the laces hugging her back. “My wife’s needs are far more important!”


End file.
